


You Don't Know

by Pegasus Phoenix (pegasus_phoenix)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_phoenix/pseuds/Pegasus%20Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a Drabble Tree Started on LJ to inspire works for Atlantis Big Bang 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble #1 by Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2617) by Mific. 



> Line that inspired this drabble was  
> "Sheppard was propped against the head board"

Sheppard was propped against the head board concentrating intensely on fussing with his wrist band.

Ronan, arms folded casually leaning against the wall, studied John from across the room. “So, you gonna tell him?”

“It’s not as simple as that” John mumbled.

“Why not? Stupid rules are going so why can’t you tell him? Unless that’s not what’s stopping you in the first place?”

Sheppard’s head rose sharply “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me Sheppard”

John sighed heavily “look, he’s trying to work things out with Keller. Now is not the time”

“When is? Truth is you’re scared”


End file.
